1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bootstrap circuit which is supplied with a rectangular wave to produce a sawtooth wave, and more particularly to a bootstrap circuit having a feedback capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bootstrap circuit is one that is supplied with a rectangular wave to produce a sawtooth wave of excellent linearity as an output signal, and is employed for converting an amplitude modulated waveform into a pulse phase modulated waveform or a pulse width modulated waveform, for example.
A typical bootstrap circuit is one that is provided with a feedback capacitor. However, in the typical bootstrap circuit, when an input burst signal has a long period of time between bursts or when the signals are of low frequency in the burst, the output signal characteristic is deteriorated due to discharge of the feedback capacitor, so that the circuit cannot be used in practice.